iStill Want You
by manic221
Summary: This takes places the night we didn't see in iStill Pyscho, Sam reflects on Nora's attack on Freddie and how it made her feel and resolves to tell Freddie. SEDDIE! One shot, R R please :


**iStill Want You**

**I do not own iCarly if I did Sam and Freddie wouldn't split up! **

**An: hey guys! So I know I went quiet on you guys for that I apologise! I do plan on getting back to iNeed you after a major rethink I've decided to essentially scrap atleast the second chapter because I'm really not happy where it left off, I am however pretty happy with chapter one so that may end up just being a rewrite. Still keep your eyes on iNeed you Uni is taking up pretty much my entire life right now though so I'll try and get to it but it could take some time still.**

**Anyway! This Story, this is a one shot I came up with while watching iStill Pyscho being a Seddie fan the look on Sam's face when Nora attacked Freddie told me everything I needed to know : ) I also really like iBalls so many Seddie moments loved it…**

**I hope you all like the story please read and review I love them but I appreciate the fact you might be angry after I left you hanging with iNeed You sorry, just understand the iWant you Freddie trilogy is still something I desperately want to write : )**

**Thanks again on with the story. **

"Freddie?" I said quietly so our captors or more importantly Carly didn't hear.

"Hmmm" Freddie mumbled showing me I had his attention of course me being Sam Pucket that wasn't good enough for me so I grabbed my pillow and through it at his face. "What Sam?" Freddie said looking up at me rubbing my eyes. Carly mumbled something before falling back to sleep I sighed heavily in relief.

"Are you trying to wake her up Fredjerk!" I shouted in a whispered voice.

"You're the one who threw a pillow at my face" I couldn't see him very well but I knew he was violently moving his fingers around his face, I just rolled my eyes.

"Freddie? Can I be honest with you?" I asked him I needed to get this off my chest but I knew it was going to be hard.

"Always Sam… Always" he said quietly walking over to me and sitting on the floor in front of the chair I was meant to sleep on tonight.

"How could you say I don't care about you?" This isn't what I wanted to talk about truth be told I didn't even care about that, but I bottled it and now I was being typical Pucket and scolding him for what was probably a simple slip of the tongue.

"What? Sam, what are you talking about?" Freddie looked up at me worried.

"You said that Carly actually cares about you, like I didn't" I explained "Anyway I'm not really bothered that's not what I wanted to talk about" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh my gosh! Sam I'm so sorry I didn't even notice I'd said that" He tried to explain frantically. "Wait. What did you say?" Freddie asked cooling down.

"I said that's not really what I wanted to talk about" I told him again I was determined to say it this time so as I noticed he was about to open his mouth I placed my finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "Freddie I can't do this" I said quickly while my guts held out.

"What do you mean Sam?" Freddie asked concerned.

"When Nora kissed you I realised that should be me kissing you I realised I can't stand the thought of someone else touching you, I had to try really hard not to attack her and if the circumstances where different, and they didn't have spencer I probably would have." I explained looking away from my ex-boyfriend.

"Sam, Look at me" Freddie said, I shook my head furiously refusing to look in his direction as tears started to fall lightly down my face. "Sam… Please" He repeated placing his hand gently on my face to turn my head to face him, he saw I was crying and took his thumb and gently rubbed them away. "Puckets shouldn't cry doesn't suit you Sweetheart" He smiled lovingly.

"You tell anyone about this Benson" I threatened lightly.

"I know, I know you'll break my arms" He said I smiled at him. "Well what do you want to do about it then?" Freddie asked me. I racked my brains trying to figure out what he was referring too. "About you know not wanting anyone else to touch me?" He elaborated; I smiled at him I'd made my mind up earlier I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Well" I began looking into his eyes. "I propose you give momma some sugar" I smiled at him widely waiting for the kiss that would surely come.

"I like that proposition" he said shifting his weight to his knees and leaning forward to place his lips on my own.

Led silently on the sofa directly across from the two teenagers now locked in a passionate kiss lay a young brunette silently thinking contently to herself, _Good girl Sam, this time time don't let him go Freddie is special and he deserves a girlfriend who understands that… good luck. _Carly thought to herself rolling over and closing her eyes giving her best friends some privacy. Maybe she'd tell Sam she'd seen them last night… or maybe it'd be more fun to wait for her to tell her. Either way the coming months would certainly be interesting for the trio!

**AN so you guys know I not against a sequel to this story if I get enough reviews I'll consider carrying on.**


End file.
